


Desire

by whitedandelions



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Trick or Treat: Trick, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/pseuds/whitedandelions
Summary: Wanda decides she wants Tony.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	1. Wanda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/gifts).



> hi! happy halloween! I super love your prompt about Wanda wanting Tony, and ended up writing both POV's. 
> 
> 1st chapter - Wanda, 2nd Chapter - Tony.  
> If you want to keep it more dark, only read chapter 1 :)

At first, Wanda didn’t think the hate would ever go away. But after her brother dying, after being uprooted and living elsewhere, she found that she didn’t quite hate Tony as much anymore.

Of course, deep down inside, Wanda wasn’t sure of her feelings. Maybe she did still hate Tony. It would explain what she was doing, even though Wanda didn’t even want to think about what she was doing.

After all, when was the last time Wanda actually _felt_ anything before meeting the Avengers? She was a novice to this, so it was no surprise she was overwhelmed when they suddenly appeared. 

Tony was far too forgiving, too _nice_ for his own good; even though she had given him nightmares, he still gave her a place to stay. He let her hang out with Vision, one of his closest friends with nothing more than a frown, and well, the other Avengers were prone to flitting off other places while Tony was always there, offering a listening ear even if it looked like he didn’t really want to be there.

She took advantage of his kindness, and even though she had promised she wouldn’t, she used her powers to learn about Tony. She learned what he liked, what he wanted in a partner, and she used that knowledge to mold herself into his ideal partner.

It didn’t work in the beginning. They had too much history. She came on too strong, and he rejected her, shaking in his rage before fleeing the room.

She was upset, of course she was, and she didn’t remember what happened the rest of the night as she sulked in her room. And then, the next day, she learned that Tony didn’t remember either. 

She had wiped his memory. It hadn’t been on purpose; her powers had a mind of its own and she almost confessed her sin then.

But it would be nice not to give up. Wanda had given up so much in her life and she _really_ didn’t want to give this up. And it was only going to be one more time. She would be more careful and make sure that Tony liked her back before confessing.

And then Tony rejected her more forcefully, stating that he could never see himself with her. She was too young and they had too much history to ever start a relationship.

So she did it again. She didn’t even know if it was her powers’ decision or if it was hers’, and by that point, she didn’t care. In her quest to make Tony hers, she had learned that Tony had been living a tortured life, and as someone who truly _loved_ him, as the only one left that _cared_ , it was up to her to save him.

To her disgust, no one noticed Tony’s change in behavior. They had too much on their own minds to wonder why Tony was acting differently. She didn’t think they deserved Tony’s trust and she was just about to do something when the team split into two.

When everything was over, it was really just Tony and her left. She was delighted; her problem had solved itself and now it would be ridiculously easy to have Tony fall in love with her. 

It didn’t matter if Tony was broken up about Captain America’s betrayal. It had made him realize that he wanted to be with her, and wasn’t that all that mattered?

Besides, after all these months, Wanda was basically a pro at erasing memories. What was erasing one more memory going to do? Tony had already promised himself to her, and nothing was ever going to make Wanda give him up.


	2. Tony

When Tony first viewed the surveillance tapes, he wasn’t sure what he was seeing. The tape tickled something in the back of his mind and it almost felt like he had been forgetting something.

After musing on it a while, he asked Friday about it, and was told that he had dinner with Wanda the day before. But Tony didn’t remember doing so. He had gotten black-out drunk before, but he hadn’t been drunk. And besides, this felt different.

Then it happened again. He programmed Friday to detail him on the mornings after he mets with Wanda and kept a log of it on his computer. Wanda was harmless, and it was flattering that someone so young and attractive was so drawn to him. Even if it was Wanda, the girl who had given him nightmares and messed with his mind. Tony was benevolent and forgiving, after all, and who else would entertain Wanda like this? Vision tried, but he didn’t understand women like Tony, and honestly, Tony enjoyed his time with Wanda. If it ended with his memory being wiped, well, it was really Tony’s own fault for rejecting an unstable girl and with Friday, it was almost as if nothing had happened.

And then Captain America betrayed them. Tony was in a dark place, and some part of him thought Wanda would betray him. She would go to Captain America’s side because well, even if she had a crush on him, she couldn’t possibly like him? Could she? Wasn’t this all a game to her?

But she stayed.

She stayed.

The next time Wanda confessed, he accepted. She was trembling, her heartbeat a mile a minute, and when Tony finally kissed her, she had gone boneless in his arms.

They had a million things to iron out; Tony had to one day tell her he knew about her pesky habit of erasing his memories, but well? That was for another time.


End file.
